mineimator_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Gerick
"I'll try to take you down if you try to destroy the world, even if it costs my life." ''-''Gerick Williams, trying to protect the world from being destroyed by someone evil in his dream. Appearance His appearance is down below. Casual'/'Battle He wears turquiose shirt with long sleeves, which he shortens them. Blue pants and green shoes. Dark bright blue hair and blue eyes. Has a sword and a shield. The color of his eyes which is blue will turn into red if you made him angry. When brainwashed or possessed by some evil entity, the color of his eyes which is blue will turn into dark red. When uncontrolled, the color of his eyes go back to normal. Don't even try to annoy him. He'll get mad if you do so. His eyes will be hard to see if you anger him because if you say such thing as, that you killed his friend/ally (He will misheard you and overreact to that, even though you didn't kill his friend/ally), he will be filled with HATRED. You have to say something that makes him think you didn't kill his friend/ally fully. 29 times. This one works only if someone did not kill his friend/ally. If it's working, keep on doing it untill he gets back to his regular state and realizes what has been going on. His thoughts can help him memorize what's going on with him. Backstory Was once a great child with battle experience as his father and mother trained him as they even both have battle experience. He was good at studying things when he went to school because his father told him that he once was a great student. The more he went to school, the more his father told him how he did at school and college, the more harder and serious he can study. He wasn't bored of school since the others are bored so easily that they care about playing. But him? He cares about studying at school untill he's older, he can memorize how his father told him about how he did at college, which makes him a serious, perfect student. One day, therefore comes a war. At his village, he sees some of the people running away. Some die, some get out alive. He even see his mother and father as they managed to get out alive. His mother and father looked back at him, he went to the other direction. His father was gonna get him but, his mother stopped him, letting his father to let him go but keep him in his memories. His father agreed to that. His younger brother and 2 younger sisters, elder sister and elder brother also managed to make it out alive. Even his cousins and friends. Now, Gerick Williams has left them behind and is alone by himself, taking care of himself everyday, searching for home. Sometimes, searching for a place to camp and adventure. He managed to find a home for himself and he managed to stay alive. Food, Water, Shelter and everything he has, he managed to stay alive with them. Without them, he wouldn't survive. Now, he has set foot to adventure on. During his adventure, he met Naresee [Normal/'Unleashed'], ''Azika'', ''Nora'', ''Dark Nora?'', Aaron (Azika's Younger sister) and ''Ella Lax''. He eventually became allies with them and trusts them truthfully. After that, he continues his adventure. Can he survive? Personality Friendly and Helpful. Sometimes brave. Sometimes scared. Isn't much onto money but he doesn't care about money. He may care about himself but, he cares about his friends/allies more than himself or even money. Seems patient. Is calm and confident when in the fight. He doesn't trust people that often. Even his friends/allies. His reaction timer is quicker than others but sometimes react at the wrong time because he was being off-guard for a bit. He can know what happens. His loyalty to his friends/allies literally has the same loyalty amount as ''Azika''. Can even use VIOLENCE if needed. There's 0.05% chance that he would use it. Unless you hurt his friends/allies infront of him, he'll become evil, cold-blooded and violent. That's the Gerick Williams that you don't want to see. It's the best you stay away from him if he's in that state because he'll try to kill you. Maybe you're trying to calm him down or something. It doesn't matter if you hurt his friends/allies/family member or not. If you remind him of something sad, he'll start to tear up for a bit as he know how to chill himself down to stop tearing up. Inhale and exhale. That's what he do. If you remind him of something that you didn't kill his friends/allies (This method works only if you didn't kill his friends/allies), he'll get back to his regular state. Bio An older man who is friendly, helpful, Half-Scared, Half-Brave, cares about his friends/allies more than himself or money, very loyal to his friends/allies. Name: Gerick Williams Nickname: Gerick Age: 26 Status: Alive Height (Was optional): 4'87 "I think i look shorter than someone else." Sexual Orientation: Asexual (Aromantic) Home: Used to have a village. It has been destroyed. Race: Human Gender: Male Allies/'Friends': Naresee [Normal/'Unleashed'], ''Azika'', ''Nora'', ''Dark Nora?'', Aaron (Azika's Younger sister), ''Ella Lax'''' ''and his friends' friends/allies. Rivals/Enemies: His friends' rivals/enemies. Powers: He can get himself into Focus Spirit state. (Hyrule Warriors based but, has a timer that has 29 seconds to stop. Will disappear automatically if lost/won the battle.) Has alot of special moves that aren't Hyrule Warriors based but one of them is. Can use EX moves. (Which is, that if he uses some of the Special Moves that is EX, you'll see his afterimages blinking yellow to normal. You could also see him blinking yellow to normal. His special moves that is EX, are stronger than his normal special moves.) Can jump in the air. (2 times only.) Can make Combos as he can skip his attacks. Family Members: Unknown father, mother, younger brother, 2 younger sisters, elder brother, elder sister and three cousins. (Alive) Loves: None. Likes: New friends/allies, Old friends/allies coming back, killing zombies (Only when in Zombie Apocalypse) and kind people. Dislikes: People being such an assholes, Asshats, Violence, Bullys, New rivals/enemies, Old rivals/enemies coming back and ruined world. Weaknesses: Head, Lower Chest, Right Foot and Left Leg. Items Gerick's Sword Material: Diamond (Was painted, the paint won't go off as it is dry on it, Not even marks or anything can destroy it!) Elemental Type: Enchanted (Fire Aspect 2, Unbreakable 5 and Knockback 4) Type: Sword Effects when the ENEMY is hit: Puts the enemy on fire and deals a knockback to the enemy. Gerick's Shield Material: Emerald Elemental Type: Enchanted (Unbreakable 6) Type: Shield Song Themes Normal [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nAHZT_vYInM Hyrule Warriors - Zelda's Lullaby (His normal theme)] In-battle [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tb923IHkdg8 Hyrule Warriors - Eclipse of the Moon (Guitar Version, Main in-battle theme)] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0iKTdlgmlW0 Hyrule Warriors - Eclipse of the World (Guitar Version, when brainwashed or possessed by an evil entity)] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OymQ1fKf50Q Hyrule Warriors - Hyrule Field (Focus Magic, Plays only when in Focus Spirit state or even winning)] Alternatives [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4EtsRwoofEc Hyrule Warriors - Hard Linked (Alternative in-battle theme)] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D4jYd_Sb144 Hyrule Warriors - Hyrule Field 1 (Alternative in-battle theme)] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YGn3ts6OQT8 Hyrule Warriors - Hyrule Field: TP (Alternative Focus Magic theme)] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4pKMu9HrOkc Hyrule Warriors - Fairy's Spring (Alternative normal theme)] Greetings [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=80RbBwEqkZo Hyrule Warriors - Have a Talk (His first greeting theme)] Gallery Gerick Williams in his School Uniform.png|How he would look like when in HSRP. (High School Role Play) Based off Hyrule Warriors Category:Mnasir1006 Category:Male Category:Fighter Category:Adult Category:Human Category:Adventurous